Hey There Delilah
by Kaits1789
Summary: When Olivia receives a letter from someone addressed to Delilah, she begins to question who it could be from until she opens it and finds that true friends never let you down. “Screwed” Spoilers. Oneshot, Songfic.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU, _any of its characters or other elements unique to the television show. Nor do I own the song _Hey There Delilah _as recorded by the Plain White T's. Both pieces of work are being used for my entertainment only and I am making no profit from their use. (Please don't sue.)

SUMMARY: When Olivia receives a letter from someone addressed to _Delilah, _she begins to question who it could be from until she opens it and finds that true friends never let you down. "Screwed" Spoilers.

A/N: I was working out this morning during gym, and we were listening to the radio. It was awesome. Then this song came on and I started thinking about something from SVU and that spawned this totally random fanfiction. Takes place after "Screwed." So…here we go…

**Hey There Delilah**

* * *

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

The brown eyed detective stared uncertainly at the envelope that her hands were clutching cautiously. It was addressed to a Ms. Delilah in care of Olivia Benson at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. The handwriting reminded her comfortingly of an old friend's scratch, but she had spent years without contact from the old companion she was thinking of and quickly pushed the thought from her mind. Slowly and cautiously, she opened the flap on the white envelope to reveal a folded piece of lined white paper. She unfolded the parchment and began to read the blue ink that told someone's story.

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

**Delilah –**

**Olivia, I know you are not named Delilah, but I had to find a person to send this to so the Feds would allow it. A little birdie told me life was difficult for you, lately. All I could think about was wanting to be there to see it, to understand, to help you through. Not seeing your face each and every day has pained me greatly, but my sources leave me with updates on how my favorite squad is doing. Sounds like the last trial each of you lived through was an agonizing one.**

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

**I miss you all very much, and until I am able to return home. My sources keep me properly filled in on your lives – and I hear you were blessed enough to discover you had a brother. When they told me that, I could only imagine how you must have been trying to find him and see if he was like your father. I know now that he isn't, but following your gut when all others thought him to be guilty of heinous crimes got you into some hot water. **

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

**Trust your gut, though, because it's rarely wrong. I know your probation thanks to IAB will drive you nuts – you wouldn't be the person I think you are if it didn't. But you'll get through it, and you'll be on the streets, catching perps in no time. You are still living your dream, even if one bad move set you back a step. You made a mistake, I wish I could have been there to tell you that, but I'm proud of you for coming forth and making it right again. When I found out, all I could think was **_**that's my girl, always follows her gut. **_

**Maybe that's what I miss the most about home, you and your gut. It may not have been admissible in court, but it always managed to get the job done. Out here – in Oregon – I haven't been able to find the same camaraderie as we shared. I will never find it until I return to the people I love – you, Elliot, the guys. I know Novak does a wonderful job, her success rate is high, but I'm bitter about the fact that I was forced to leave. It may have been for my own safety, but in the end, I can't say that all of this is worthless. **

**Liv, I have never been more alone.**

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

Olivia wiped a single tear from her cheek before she continued reading, knowing that the letter was from Alex Cabot, the Assistant District Attorney who had served with her squad before being placed into the Witness Protection Program. Benson had longed for her support many, many times in the recent past, and to finally hear from her was like the answer to her prayers.

**My sources say that Zapata is nearing death, and once that day comes, I will return to all of you despite the risks. Living this life, this fake name and made up history, was the worst move I could ever choose to make. I have no one, just memories of what was. I know shadows of my true self, but I have to force myself to forget it on a daily basis. I've slipped a few times and had to be relocated, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you every time. Trust me when I say I wanted to, but know that I couldn't – for my safety, for yours.**

**I also heard you took a stint with the FBI. You went undercover? I can't see that, ever. And to think that you were in Oregon – so close to me – and I never had the chance to see you. To hug you one more time. To tell you that I'm alive and okay. I was also told that you were wonderful in your position, not that it's any surprise. I hope that gave you what you needed in life – whatever that may be – and allowed for you to find the happiness you so greatly deserve.**

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

**I miss you. I miss the guys. I miss the life we shared as best friends. Know that I'm thinking of you and will never forget the bond we shared. I support you and will always. Form a bond with that brother of yours, you deserve to have a blood relative in your life that can care for you in ways that even the other members of SVU can't. Tell everyone I'm well. I will come home soon, no matter what it takes. Somehow, we will see each other once more. We will be best friends who can rely on one another for anything. I promise.**

**And, Liv, would you hook up with Stabler already? I'm not kidding either, the entire precinct is aware of the attraction there, it's taken far too long and one of you needs a nudge. Since I'm not around to be slapped, I'll do it. **

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Olivia laughed out loud as she thought of a friend pushing her to date her partner. Her eyes darted back to the paper as she wiped the dormant tears away.

**Writing back will be an impossible feat – and for that I apologize. Maybe you will hear from me soon, but I cannot promise that. You are in my thoughts daily and I support any decision you may make. I miss you people more than anything. That part of me will never be left behind; as I carry bits of you guys with me everywhere I go. I was forever changed by my time in the SVU. For that, I am grateful. Maybe it was all worth it. After all, I wouldn't have had the family I had found in each of you through that squad if I had known this was to happen. If I knew I would have ended up in WPP, I never would have taken the job. Still, I don't regret it.**

**Take advantage of them. They won't ever hurt you, and you know that.**

**For now, I bid you ado. Until we meet again…**

**Much love,**

**Larissa Carlson**

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

The unknown name was noted, but the female detective thought nothing of it as she knew the letter was from Cabot. Olivia smiled softly as she folded the paper and replaced it in the envelope. Tucking the white pouch in the bottom of a desk drawer, her head darted up at the sound of her partner's voice, "What were you reading?"

"A letter for Delilah," Benson responded gently.

Confusion crossed Elliot's features as he waited for her explanation. Eventually, she spoke, "It was from an old friend, her writing to me is risky, so she called me Delilah. She wants you to know that she's all right and will hopefully be home soon."

"Alex," he whispered. Olivia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before offering a short nod in confirmation. Elliot examined her reaction to the letter, "You all right?"

"I think it was exactly what I needed after IAB put me on probation for giving money to Simon."

"Good," Elliot whispered, a smile crossing his face.

Benson nodded and began typing something. Still, the glow that exuded from her body was enough to show that a bit of her confidence had returned. Stabler was silently thankful as he watched her work, knowing that the loss of their coworker and friend had been harder on her than anyone else.

As he returned to his work, however, he heard her voice, "How about we get dinner tonight?"

Elliot looked up and gave a quirky look before answering, "Why, Detective Benson, I thought you'd never ask."

Olivia let out a small chuckle, knowing that her best friend ever was safe. Tonight she would take the advice that had been offered, she would ask Elliot Stabler to consider entering into a serious relationship.

Something inside of her assured her that his acceptance was in the bag.

Perhaps it was knowing that Alex had insisted upon it.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.  
_

* * *

A/N: I can't say that I liked it all that much…but I love the song and wanted to try. I love the Alex/Olivia friendship idea…and I wanted that to come out…and it had to be EO. I can't write a Law and Order: SVU thing without trying to get in some kind of EOness. Seriously. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
